


The Truth of Obi-Wan

by Elephino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elephino/pseuds/Elephino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly After Zigoola Padme realizes she doesn't really know Obi-Wan at all. Through an unintended discovery she learns that he know exactly what he is asking her to do when he requested that she let Anakin go. This makes him both less of a Jedi than she had ever though, and far More.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

> I am hopeful that I will get this to some sort of conclusion. No beta-reader. So all mistakes are my own. This will Vaguely follow the EU from the Clone Wars and the JA Books. But will not stay dead on to those.

As the morning sun rose over Corescant, Bail and Padme watched the Jedi Temple rise in front of them. They had been called to a debrief over the Zagoola “Incident”. Padme shifted nervously, she didn’t know why she was being called in. She had only been the clean up crew as it were. Obi-Wan and Bail were the ones who had been involved. She shifted slightly in her seat, looking at Senator Organa. It had only been a few days since they had arrived back home. Though the trip back had allowed for the medics to treat him, he still looked rather done in.

He turned and caught her eye, “I’m fine Padme.” She shook her head in disbelief. “I’ll believe that when you no longer look like a stiff breeze will knock you over” she retorted. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, “I did not bear the brunt of that mission. In many ways I was merely… along for the ride” Though the statement was sarcastic in nature, Padme noted that he seemed introspective and disturbed. Before she could say anything he continued, “Master Kenobi was far worse off than I was. In more ways than the obvious. Even if he is a Jedi Master, I am amazed they are able to call all of us in to debrief this quickly.” 

He turned then to look off at the passing buildings, a haunted look on his face. Padme sat back and chose not to push. When she had arrived to collect the Senator and Jedi Master from the uninhabited planet they both had looked terrible. But, Bail was correct - Obi-Wan appeared to have borne the brunt of the damage. As usual. For all that she was still angry with him she didn’t want to see him injured. He just didn’t understand what he had been asking. Obi-Wan was, in many ways, the epitome of the Jedi. He couldn’t possibly know what love felt like. And he certainly couldn’t have any idea of how devastating the idea of “giving him up” could be. 

She shook herself quickly. She needed to banish those thoughts before they arrived. They would do her no good if any of the Jedi picked up on her focus. And Anakin loved Obi-Wan. His reaction when Obi-Wan had been nearly killed in the city bike accident had made that clear to her. And for Anakin’s sake she would not carry a grudge for the request Obi-Wan had made. She’d move past it. Eventually. 

 

Moments later they arrived in the private landing area. Padme looked around surprised. The few times she had been in the temple previously, she had been brought in through the diplomatic entrance. This space was much smaller… and more crowded than that area. She looked over at Bail and saw that he too seemed surprised by their location. As he looked around in some confusion, she noted there did not seem to be anyone waiting to escort them. She looked back at Bail who raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Neither of them were used to being ignored as part of the background. 

Padme exited the speeder next to Bail and smiled. “I guess we are on our own here,” she thought, with a small smile. They always claimed to want to be “just another person” and here they were being ignored. And neither of them liked it very much. “We must appreciate the notice a bit more than we realized” she noted internally.

Before she could ask what they should do, Senator Organa approached a passing Jedi. “Excuse me Master Jedi. But we are expected for a briefing with the Jedi Counsel. Could you please direct us?” The Jedi in question turned, and raised an eyebrow. He then bowed and tucked his hands into his robes. “This way Senators. I believe Master Kenobi will be escorting you at the appointed time. He is meditating in the gardens. I will show you to him.” He turned and began walking toward the open corridor. 

With brief glances at one another they followed up. They both had to walk at a brisk pace to keep up. The forced pace gave them no time to note the corridors they were lead through. Without the guidance of another, they would be hours finding their way back out later. Padme wondered if that was on purpose, or if the Jedi was just in a hurry. 

A moment later their guide stopped and indicated to a bench set in a small alcove. “You may wait here. Please don’t interrupt his meditation. Master Kenobi will find you when it is time to depart.” As they sat she turned to notice a waterfall in the middle of the room. Underneath the falling water, and dry as a bone was Obi-Wan. The water fell around him to all sides, but he has motionless with his eyes closed with no water touching him. 

Bail chuckled, quietly. “He mentioned that ability on Zigoola. It bothered him to not be able to do that for us while we were there.” He shook his head ruefully. “He’s been able to do that since he was a child.” Padme fought to avoid staring. She knew Anakin’s childhood and introduction to the Jedi was not standard for them. But the differences between the experiences he had shared with her and the few that had been shared by Obi-Wan were startling. 

Before she could reply she heard someone else mention Obi-Wan’s name. She turned to try and determine who was speaking and saw no one. Bail touched her hand a pointed to another alcove across the room from them. The sound carried from there. The occupants must not have known the acoustics would carry so far or they obviously would not have spoken. 

The senators looked at each other and as one turned on an angle to best hear the conversation. Neither of them wanted to miss out on any information they could glean. For all that Obi-Wan was Anakin’s former Master, he seemed to know precious little about Obi-Wan’s life. 

A male asked “How is he really, Taria?” A female voice answered “I don’t know for sure. I’ve heard some rumors, from when I was in the halls of healing. But no healer will divulge any details without his blessing.” The male voice responded, “Well that’s more than either of us have. Spill it.” The female voice, Taria, spoke again “ Well, he’s alive. The scar on his leg is not repairable. The damage is likely to be permanent. The other damage is less diagnosable. He’s likely to always feel the pain again when exposed to the Dark. Be it an actual Sith, or just being around death and destruction. Hopefully with mediation he will get to the point that he doesn’t feel pain when he’s here. As of yet that is still out of their grasp. “ 

A sigh echoed, from another person in the alcove. A medium timbred voice. Padme couldn’t tell if it was male or female. “Do you think he’ll manage to recover from this?” The male answered again “I would think so. You know he’s maged worse.” The 3rd voice answered again “Taria, will you be able to help him?” “I don’t know. We have only been friends since our time together faded. We haven’t seen each other in years.” The male voice came again. “I wish we hadn’t lost Siri at Geonosis. When he was missing all we would have had to do was tell her to find him. For all that they decided to honor their vows and not leave the order together, they were linked.” The 3rd voice replied sadly “I know. Anytime either of them had their shielding slip they were in each other’s heads. The opted to stay, but that kind of love never fades away. It is only redirected.” The Taria voice spoke again, the tone sad and awed. “He took the final vows after her death. He has the mark of the keepers, and the final marks of the light on his shoulder, as well as the circle of dedication.” The male and the third voice gasped in startlement. “ I had no idea he’d made the final vows to the Light! Though that explains why he feels so different in the force. He’s always been strong, but those kind of vows will change you. Does Anakin know?” 

There was the sound of movement as if the group they were so shamelessly eavesdropping on were leaving. The quiet reply from Taria was the last they heard as they moved away “No, you know those vows are private. I only know from seeing the mark in the house of healing…”

They were too far gone now to hear the rest. Obi-Wan still sat deep in meditation. Padme turned wide eyes to Bail. He looked at her in frank astonishment. “I think I just learned more about Obi-Wan in that 5 minute conversation than I have in the past 10 years I have known him!” She whispered. Bail turned to look at Obi-Wan eyes shuttered. “So, that’s what the tattoo on his shoulder is.” he murmured. He turned back to Padme “I noticed the lack of scars and asked about that. But I never said a word about the tattoo. It didn’t seem relevant at the time.” She shook her head in consternation. The words they had heard left her shaken. Who was Siri? What was the Light he had made vows to? She turned back to Obi-Wan and considered him. Who was he really, the man who had raised her husband? She realized abruptly as his eyes opened and he noticed them, that she had no idea.


End file.
